Fullmetal crossing
by Fullmetal Kunoichi
Summary: Quand un gars sérieux comme Ed atterrit dans un monde rempli de tarés...Crossover entre Fullmetal Alchemist et Animal crossing pas besoin de connaître animal crossing : ma 1ère fic.
1. Ch 1: Le train !

**Fullmetal crossing**

Chapitre 1 : le train!

Auteur: fullmetal kunoichi, la seule, l'unique, la vraie...

Disclaimer: Les persos de fma ne sont pas à moi ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa-sensei que j'adore et animal crossing n'est pas à moi non plus...il est à nintendo.

Crossover: Animal crossing et fullmetal alchemist

Attention ! Cette fic est un petit délire que j'ai imaginé avant de me coucher donc...voilà.

J'étais dans le train pour Central et tout d'un coup, un drôle de chat bleu (appelé Charly) arriva (avec un énoooooooorme sourire débile) :

« -Dis la crevette, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi, promis je ne t'écraserais pas !

-C'EST QUI LA CREVETTE SI PETITE QU'ELLE PASSE ENTRE LES MAILLES D'UN FILET ?

-Heureusement qu'il y a encore des gens mal lunés sur cette terre...

-C'EST QUI LE MAL LUNÉ, ABRUTI DE CHAT !

-Calme-toi. Au fait tu t'appelles comment ?

-Je suis Edward Elric voyons !

-Qui ?

-Le Fullmetal Alchemist .

-Connais pas.

-Oooooooook...

-C'est un joli prénom pour une jolie petite fille !

-J'SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

-Ah bon...Tu vas où ?

-A Central.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

-Je parie que c'est pour déménager !

-Perdu.

-T'es le premier que je rencontre dans le train qui me dit que c'est pas pour déménager !

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit !

-Ah ! Donc tu déménages !

-Si tu veux...

-Tu sais où tu vas habiter au moins ?

-Non, de toute façon je suis un voyageur sans attaches !

-Tiens je connais un copain à Central, il vend des maisons ! Attends je vais l'appeler !

_-Super..._ »

Après un quart d'heure à attendre Charly, celui-ci revient avec le même sourire débile.

" - Donc, j'ai appelé mon copain...

- Merci je suis au courant !

- ...Et il a des maisons à vendre. +ton de l'idée du siècle+ Donc tu peux en acheter une !

- +ton de total « j'm'en foutisme »+ Je sais.

-Tu as des sous au moins ? Je parie que tu en as pas !

-Et moi je parie que tu dis ça parce que chaque personne que tu as rencontré dans le train, qui déménageait et qui ne savait pas où habiter, n'avait pas de sous. +essouflé+

-...Comment tu as deviné ?"

En fait, là j'avais des sous, MAIS IL A FALLU QU'UNE SALE GAMINE ME PRENNE MON PORTE-FEUILLE !

"-Eh m'man ! R'garde le port'feuille du gamin ! Il a l'air bien rempli !

-Elysia, il ne faut pas voler !

-M'en fous.

(Ed)- Touche pas à ça sale gamine !

- Attrape moi si tu peux ! Niark niark !

- +essouflé+...Et voilà +attrapage de couette+

-Aha ! De toute façon je vais faire comme Sakura Haruno !

- Qui ?

-SAKURA HARUNO !

-Connais pas.

- Et galère...Et bien je vais me couper la couette comme ça je peux de nouveau m'enfuir !

-Sauf que tu auras l'air débile avec une seule couette. _J'espère que les habitants de Central sont moins tarés..._

- Et merde...Tiens le v'là ton port'feuille !

- Merci beauuuuuuuuuucoup...sale gamine !"

Ouf, elle est partie. Alors, vérifions le contenu du porte-feuille...il n'y a plus que 5 euros ! Oh non... Bon allez discutons avec Charly...

"-Alors tu as des sous ?

- Ca dépend, 5 euros c'est suffisant pour une maison ?

- Ben dis donc t'es fauché...Eh ! On arrive ! Tu sais, j'adore passer mes vacances à Central !

- Tu es bien le premier à dire ça. Avec les terroristes c'est pas le top.

- Allez salut ! J'espère qu'on se reverra !

- Ouais."

Rapport de fin de journée : J'espère que les habitants de Central sont moins débiles que ce chat (et d'abord, il ne pouvais pas m'appeler la crevette, on fait la même taille !)


	2. Ch 2: L'arrivée à Central

Chapitre 2 : l'arrivée à Central...

Disclaimer : Les persos de fma ne sont toujours pas à moi sinon je serai riche et célèbre dans le monde entier...et animal crossing n'est toujours pas à moi non plus ça se saurait.

Je suis enfin arrivé à Central, avec le derrière en compote en prime (youpi).

A peine je descends du train qu'un raton laveur débile du nom de Tom Nook vient me harceler :

"SALUT ! TU T'APPELLES EDWARD C'EST CA ?

- Oui ! Pas la peine de crier...

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête tu as l'air dégoûté et ahuri en même temps !

- C'est juste que je pensais que Central serait...un peu-trop-plus-moins-calme...

- Bah Central...c'est la cambrousse...il n'y a que deux magasins, un bureau de poste et 10 habitants...la cambrousse quoi...(2 fois cambrousse :p)

- C'est bien ça le problème, je déménage à Central pour fuir la cambrousse !

- Bah tu t'es trompé d'endroit mon p'tit gars !

- _PETIT ? _Central, c'est la capitale d'Amestris, ça ne peut pas être la cambrousse !

- Central, une capitale ? Hihi ! Amestris ? Ca existe pas ! On est en France ici !

- Où suis-je tombé ?

- A Central, en France !

- Ouais, j'avais compris, raton-laveur débile ! _Ca commence bien cette histoire..._

- Bon pour ta caba...euh...maison. Tu as le choix entre quatre ok ?

- Suuuper...

- Il y en a une au toit bleu, une au toit rouge, une au toit jaune et une au toit vert, ok ?

- En fait il n'y a que le toit qui change ?

- Et aussi le papier peint et le revêtement de sol.

- C'est meublé ?

- Il y a une radio qui marche pas, un carton et un agenda.

- Il y a un crayon ?

- Je ne sais plus...

- Heureusement que j'ai de quoi dans ma valise...IL N'Y A PLUS RIEN !

-C'est normal.

-Comment ça ?

- Quand tu sors du train il y a une porte magique qui vide ta valise. C'est pour ça que les gens dont mon copain Charly te parlait sont arrivés avec une valise vide !

- Oooook..._Il est aussi taré que Charly, normal qu'il soient copains..._

-Alors, tu prends quelle maison ?

- Attends...Am stram gram pic et pic et colégram, boure et boure et ratatam, am, stram, gram ! Et si la reine et le roi ne veulent pas de bleu sur le toit alors ce ne sera pas la bleue. Et si Al n'aime pas le jaune donc ça ne sera pas la jaune. Et comme moi j'aime pas le vert...je prends la rouge !

- ...Tu regardes pas l'intérieur ?

- Pas la peine elles sont toutes pareilles.

- C'est pas faux (donc c'est vrai !)

- Donc...

- Donc ?

- Elle coûte combien cette piaule ?

- 19 800 clochettes !

- Clochettes ?

- 1 clochette fait 2 euros !

-T'essayes de me rouler là ?

- Exactement !

- Donc moi je dis 1 clochette fait 0,50 euro !

_- _Mais...euh !

- Pas de mais...euh ! Le client est roi !

- Je ne sais pas qui a inventé cette règle stupide mais il va le payer cher !

- Moi je le remercierai !

- Alors tu as les sous ?

- 5 euros c'est suffisant ?

- Non ! Mais tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Tu vas travailler pour moi et rembourser ta dette ! Mouahahaha !

- Oh non..." _(note pour moi-même: je dois me méfier des ratons-laveurs)_

Rapport de fin de journée: J'ai rencontré un raton-laveur et ça m'a permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur eux: ils sont tarés, diaboliques, psycopathes...mais quel travail m'attend ? Quelles souffrances vais-je devoir endurcir ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a que des gens tarés dans ce trou paumé ? Tant de questions débiles auxquelles je vais répondre au chapitre 3 !


	3. Ch 3: Ma 1ère journée de travail

Chapitre 3 : Ma (1ère) journée de travail 

Disclaimer : Pour les persos de FMA je peux toujours demander à Hiromu Arakawa et à mes parents pour mon anniv', je ne les aurai pas ! Et animal crossing c'est nintendo qui l'a fait, pas moi.

J'ai donc dû suivre le raton-laveur dans sa boutique minable de 50 cm2, et j'ai attendu ses ordres (quelle humiliation !) :

" Bon, tout d'abord tu dois enlever cette tenue ridicule et mettre cet uniforme. Tiens !

-Elle n'est pas ridicule ma tenue d'abord ! Et il n'y a pas de cabine ! Je me change où ?

-Bah dans la boutique ! Tu vas pas te changer dehors !

-... _Note pour moi-même : le tuer quand j'aurai fini ma journée..._ "

Le soi-disant uniforme était une sorte de longue robe gris-vert avec une noisette dessinée dessus. J'avais l'impression d'être un sorcier avec une tenue pareille ! Manquerait plus...

" ...qu'un chapeau pointu ! "

Je me retourne, c'est le raton qui lisait Harry Potter.

" Le seul truc qui me manque pour que je sois un sorcier c'est un chapeau pointu !

- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Ah ! Tu as fini ! D'abord, va planter des fleurs autour du magasin !

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN JARDINIER !

- FAIS-LE QUAND MÊME !

- ! _C'est la première fois que j'entends un raton laveur crier..._

- Alors ?

- Passe les graines !

- Les fleurs poussent en 2 secondes ! Tu les plantes et pouf ! Des fleurs ! Mais il faut mettre des arbres aussi et ça prend plus de temps...

- ALLEZ PASSE !

- Calme-toi...Tiens ! "

Je suis sorti j'ai balancé les graines dans tous les sens et je suis rentré dans le magasin.

" Fini.

- Fini ?

- Fini.

- FINI ?

- FI-NI !

- T'es marrant quand tu t'énerves !

- ...

- Trève de plaisanteries, maintenant...au fait tu as rencontré tous les habitants de cette ville ?

- Tu penses que j'ai eu le temps ?

- J'en sais rien.

- BIEN SÛR QUE... _flashback :_" _T'es marrant quand tu t'énerves "..._ non.

- Alors va à leur rencontre ! Parle-leur ! ET PARLE AU MAIRE ça fera classe au moins !

- Ok... "

Je sors du magasin et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer :

" C'est pire que l'île d'Izumi ce truc, il n'y a que des gens bienheureux , tarés et psycopathes sur les bords dans ce trou...et ce n'est que le début... "

Je regarde à droite et à gauche (pas pour regarder s'il y a des voitures bande d'idiots ! Pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un !) et je remarque un toit rose et une cheminée qui dépasse, j'avance et, pile au moment où je passe devant, un chien rose sort de la maison:

"Coucou, je ne me rappelle pas de toi. T'es nouveau ou ma mémoire est devenue une passoire, nonoss ?

- A vrai dire, c'est peut-être, et plus probablement, les deux, non ?

- Que tu es drôle, nonoss ! Moi je m'appelle Cookie et toi ?

- Coucou Cookie XD ( ed est pété de rire XD). +air sérieux+ Moi c'est Edward.

- Heureuse de te rencontrer Edou !

- M'appelle pas Edou !

- Si ! Je fais ce que je veux, nonoss !

- Tu as l'air débile à dire nonoss à la fin de chaque phrase, t'es au courant ?

- C'est dans ma nature !

- Si c'est ta nature d'être débile ça ne frappe pas que toi je te rassure...

- Ah oui ?

- Ca frappe tous les habitants de ce village donc ça m'a plutôt l'air...d'une MALEDICTION ! (musique de film d'horreur)

- Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est quoi cette musique ? Moi je me tire !

- Niark niark !"

Après avoir fait ch+ mon monde j'ai vu un grand batîment blanc qui s'avère être un musée. Peut-être qu'il parle de la pierre philosophale et de l'alchimie ! Je rentre.

C'est plutôt pas mal (comme entrée) et la personne qui doit être le propriétaire est un hibou endormi. Je vais le réveiller.

"Zzzz...rzzz...QUOI !"

Je sursaute ça fait peur de voir quelqu'un se réveiller en criant.

"Euh...désolé de vous...réveiller.

- Pas grave. C'est ma faute. J'ai qu'à pas être un animal nocturne c'est tout !

- Au fait il parle de quoi votre musée ?

- Normalement de fossiles, de poissons, d'insectes et de peinture.

-Comment ça "normalement" ?

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de la porte magique quand t'arrives ?

- Oui...! VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS AVIEZ TOUT SUR VOUS ET QUE CA A ETE VIDE ?

- ...Exactement, donc il n'y a rien dans ce musée...larme

- Bon, bah au revoir !

- Bouhouhou...larme"

Celui-là est un peu moins taré que les autres c'est déjà ça...

J'ai fait le tour des habitations et j'ai fini par aller à une fontaine "aux souhaits" (encore un truc non scientifique...peuh !) à côté de laquelle se trouvait une vieille tortue :

"Euh...bonjour !

- Dis-moi petit...

- _PETIT ? _Oui ?

- Quelle est la personne que tu respectes le plus ? Ton père ? Ta mère ? Ta grand-mère ? Ou ton grand-père ?

- Pas mon père en tout cas !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé .

- Ma mère alors !

- Tu ne respectes pas tes grands-parents ? larme

- Je ne les ai jamais ni vus ni connus !

- C'est bien triste...+larme+

- _Quel taré..._

_- _Au fait, si il y a un évènement en ville, viens me voir ok ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu auras PEUT-ETRE un cadeau !

- +pointe son automail version lame sur la tortue+

- +les mains en l'air+ Je rigole ! Evidemment que tu auras un cadeau !

- Je préfère ça. Au revoir . Mouahahaha !"

Je retourne au magasin. Tom Nook m'accueille avec un grand sourire sarcastique et débile en même temps (jamais vu ça OO).

"Alors, tu as vu tout le monde ? Ils sont sympathiques n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils sont surtout tarés, débiles et psycopathes sur les bords mais...

- Il y a pire !

- Je ne pense pas.

- Bon, comme travail, tu vas livrer ce meuble à Bigoudi le mouton (Ed XD)

- +air sérieux+ D'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- C'est une feuille le meuble ?

- Mais non c'est un système de compression d'objet ! Comme ça tu peux mettre le meuble dans ta poche !

- Ok... J'y vais." sort

Alors...Bigoudi...la maison au toit marron, c'est vrai ! Cours comme un dingue Ed, comme ça tu finiras ta journée plus vite !

Oh ! Il y a un mot sur la porte !

Panneau: Je suis en promenade, si c'est pour une livraison, prenez une heure à me chercher dans ce village pour vous rendre compte que j'étais devant la gare !

_Pourquoi perdre une heure si on peut en perdre deux +éclair de génie+ j'ai qu'à aller à la gare directement !(tout le monde: oooooooooooooh)_

Retour chez Nook...

"Disons que tout ton boulot vaut bien...160 clochettes ! Ma générosité me perdra...

- Moi j'aurai mis le double !"

3 livraisons plus tard...

"J'ai fini c'est bon ?

- Non ! Il faut que tu écrives un message publicitaire (subliminal si tu veux) sur le panneau d'affichage.

- Oook . _Subliminal ? Mmm..._"

Deux minutes plus tard...

"Les habitants doivent être tellement débiles qui ne vont même pas se rendre compte de ce que j'ai REELLEMENT marqué...Héhé"

Message: Tom Nook le plus laid-gendaire des ratons-laveurs ! A-laids chez Tom Nook !

"Et voilà !"

Retour chez Nook...

"Alors, c'est bon ?

- +auréole au dessus de la tête+ Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Bon, et bien... tu es... LIIIIBRE !"

Ed sort

"Ouais ! JE SUIS LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBRE !" +fleurs, angelots, étincelles, allez on met le paquet +

Rapport de fin de journée: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBRE ! lalalala ! lilalila ! LIIIIBRE ! Ah, z'êtes là +air sérieux+ Troisième journée achevée dans ce trou paumé... Que va-t-il se passer demain ? Est-ce qu'il y a des homunculus dans un endroit pareil ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que ce que je subis ressemble à l'émission de télé-réalité: "Je suis une célébrité sortez-moi de là" ? (vous regardez ça vous ? Oo) Pour les deux premières questions j'y répondrai au ch4 sinon c'est vous qui répondez dans vos reviews pour la troisième.

Voilà. fin du chapitre 3 (le plus long que j'ai tapé ! 5 pages !). Sinon allez voir mon blog svp ! http/nekoalchemist. 


	4. Ch 4: Exploration

**Chapitre 4 : Exploration**

Salut tout le monde /yeux mode chibi : on/... Pourquoi vous mettez pas de reviews (coms) quand vous lisez ma fic-euh :'(

Sinon inunobaka, comme tu m'as dédié le chapitre 6 de naruto et la ramenerie et bien moi je te dédie ce chapitre 4 .

Darkan : non je fais pas de yaoi c'est ma 1ère fic et j'ai jamais pensé faire ça mais j'en ferais peut-être une un jour ou l'autre .

Disclaimer : Rien de cette histoire n'est à moi, C'EST CLAIR ? NI FMA, NI ANIMAL CROSSING ! _On se calme fullmetal, on se caaalme..._

Comme je n'ai pas pu m'acheter de lit, cette nuit j'ai dû dormir sur un parquet qui grince en compagnie d'un voisin complètement bourré qui passait dans la rue en "chantant": "QUOI MA GUEULE ? hic QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A MA GUEULE ? hic" et de cafards. Donc je me réveille dans cette atmosphère plus qu'agréable, je m'habille et je sors.

Soudain je vois une lumière et j'entends un grondement. Un orage ? Non, c'est seulement un abruti qui fait des signaux en pleine matinée et mon ventre qui crie famine...

IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE JE BOUFFE QUELQUE CHOSE ! Tiens il y a des fruits ! C'est quoi ? Des pommmmmmmmmes ! Mon fruit préféré ! fleurs, angelots et le bazar qui va avec... !

Après avoir fait une indigestion de pommes, je me balade... et je vois un pélican passer au-dessus de ma tête... POURQUOI IL S'EST ARRÊTE DEVANT CHEZ MOI ? J'ESPERE QUE CE N'EST PAS UN VOLEUR SINON C'EST UN HOM... ENFIN UN PELICAN MORT !

Je vais lui dire deux mots à ce volatile...

" Qu'est-ce tu fous devant ma maison ?

- Ah c'est toi le PETIT nouveau, couac ! _Niark niark !_

- C'EST QUI L'AIGUILLE PERDUE DANS LA BOTTE DE FOIN TELLEMENT ELLE EST PETITE ?

- Désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi susceptible, couac. Au fait moi c'est Antoine, je suis le facteur et il se trouve que tu as reçu une lettre d'un certain Roy Mustang et d'un certain... Envy, couac.

- Et galère... ! ENVY ?

- Bah oui Envy, couac, tu sais le lapin aux dreadlocks vertes et aux yeux violets qui vient d'emménager ce matin, couac !

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? ENVY S'EST TRANSFORME EN LAPIN ?

- Tu sais, couac, c'est un lapin depuis qu'il est né Envy...

- J'en doute **fortement.**

- Pourquoi ?

Déjà c'est un homunculus, donc il est déjà mort ! _Mais il ne souvient plus de son apparence et il paraît même qu'il en a honte donc c'est peut-être un lapin ! XD_

Un quoi ? ...Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

larme à l'œil, essuie la larme, air sérieux Pour rien...

Euh... ok. Tiens, tes lettres. A plous minus !

J'SUIS PAS UN MINUS !

rire diabolique que l'on entend au loin et qui fait écho, comme dans les films d'horreur "

Bon voilà les deux lettres :

Lettre du colonel Mustang :

" Salut Fullmetal !

Alors il te plait le Central de France ? ed voit déjà le sourire ironique de son supérieur

J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec ces tarés **mais ils ont la même taille que toi c'est déjà ça ! **se retient de déchirer la feuille.

En tout cas moi j'ai toujours autant de dossiers en retard -- (Moi XD) et le lieutenant Hawkeye ne veut toujours pas de rencard avec moi larme sur la feuille (moi : " Bien fait pour toi colonel caca ! "). Sinon je t'ai acheté un billet de train pour Central **d'Amestris** (Moi : OUAIIIIIS ! fleurs, angelots, vous voyez quoi) mais je te l'enverrai dans 1 mois, le temps que tu puisses faire un rapport sur cette civilisation pleine de débiles (pour ne pas répéter tarés) (Moi oh non...pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ?)

A dans un mois. Signé Colonel Roy Mustang

Lettre d'Envy :

" Salut Ed !

Je suis nouveau à Central, tu vois, cot cot, mais je ne connais personne, cot cot (Moi XD).

Ca te dirait qu'on soit amis, cot cot ? ( Moi : " Jamais de la vie !") Sinon Tom Nook m'a dit que tu étais amoureux de Cookie, c'est vrai, cot cot ? _(note pour moi-même : tuer Tom Nook avant que la rumeur se propage)_ Si tu veux je t'appendrai à faire des dreadlocks ;p. (Moi : Pourquoi faire ?)

A pluche mon pote ! (_Il parle de qui ?)_

**Ton** Envy chéri (non ce n'est pas du yaoi XD) "

Allez, je vais m'acheter un lit, des habits et un minimum de meubles en plus.

Mon lit est simple, noir et blanc, j'ai acheté une armoire assortie avec aussi. Et ma tenue...c'est un t-shirt noir avec des flammes et un pantalon noir, j'ai pris ça parce que sinon c'était une chemise à fleurs... (on est pas à Hawaï il fait 10 °C ici !)

Je continue la visite du village quand, tout à coup… :

" Je peux vous manger ?

Hein ?

EST-CE QUE JE PEUX VOUS MANGER ?

Non. _Attends un peu, ça me dit quelque chose… (flash-back : Dis Lust, je peux le manger ?) C'est pas possible ! C'est Glutonny… Ce boulet…_

JE VEUX MANGER !

Attends Glutonny, j'ai un bon plan gastronomique pour toi…

C'est quoi ?

Tu vois le raton laveur là-bas, il est TRES bon. Vas-y mange-le, c'est un conseil d'ami ! _Ca va surtout me débarrasser de ce gars stupide…_

Miam.

Ouf…

Maaaaaaaaaal…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le raton laveur m'a tapé et j'ai un œil au beurre noir…J'ai pas pu le manger…

Aïe… Bon, salut ! "

Rapport de fin de journée : Les ratons laveurs font du kung-fu, les homonculus sont parmis nous, j'ai pas envie de rencontrer Envy demain…C'est tout ce que j'ai (plus ou moins) envie de dire. A plus…déprimé…

Voilà fin !L'exploration n'est pas terminée mais voilà. Rien à ajouter XD.


	5. Ch 5: Rencontre avec

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre avec…**

Disclaimer :  Je vais devoir le dire combien de fois rien ne m'appartient dans cette fic !

Réveil plutôt calme cette fois ci, donc je descends et…un lapin aux dreadlocks vertes, aux yeux de chibi violets est dans mon salon en train de regarder amour, gloire et beauté ou les feux de l'amour (en fait il zappe à chaque seconde pour regarder les deux séries en même temps) doucement mais sûrement, je l'accoste :

« Qu'est-ce tu fous dans mon salon, lapin transgénique ?

- Amûûûûr, gloire et beauuuuuuuuté ! Des mots qui font rêveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !…Ah ! Mon PETIT Edou ! Quel plaisir de te voir enfin, cot cot !

J'suis pas petit !

Si, t'es petit !

Nan.

Si !

Nan.

Si.

Nancy.

Comment tu m'as cassé, cot cot ! Edward de Nice !

Hein ?

Non faudrait que ça rime… ton de l'idée du siècle Edward d'Harvard !

… (note de l'auteur :…)

C'est super non ?

…

Eh ! J'ai une meilleure idée, cot cot ! Edou de Lazildéfouh !

Ca existe pas comme ville « Lazildéfouh »

Mais si, cot cot ! Cette ville a été fondée en…et se situe près de… Bah, c'est pas grave, cot cot !

T'essaies juste de trouver une excuse en fait. MAIS POURQUOI JE DOIS RESTER UN MOIS AVEC CES TARES ?

(?) - Pour écrire un rapport je suppose.

Colonel caca !

Si tu m'appelles comme ça tu restes ici jusqu'à ta mort mais t'avises pas de mourir parce qu'il faut faire de la paperasse et j'aime pas ça ok ?

… SVPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !

Te mets pas à genoux s'il te plait. Et de toute façon je ne viens pas pour te ramener, ni pour faire du yaoi, mais juste pour squatter, pour le « feune » comme disent les « djeuns ».

Super…

Dis le LGM (Lapin Génétiquement Modifié), il y a un café dans ce trou paumé ?

(Envy) - Oui, mais attention vous ne pouvez prendre qu'un café par jour, faute de budget, cot cot.

D'accord. Bon bah à…

Mais je vous conseille celui au lait de pigeon il est très bon, cot cot !

Le pigeon ne fait pas de lait tu sais.

se tournant vers ed C'est vrai ?

Bah oui ça fait des œufs, pas du lait.

…COMMENT TU M'AS CASSE, EDOU DE LAZILDEFOUH !

Euh…je cherchais pas à te casser je t'expliquais c'est tout.

Tu veux cacher ton talent de casseur ? Faut pas ! C'est super de casser des gens, comme Brice de Nice, cot cot !

(Roy, se tournant vers moi) - C'est normal qu'il dise cot cot à la fin de ses phrases ?

Le manque de Q.I et les mots débiles à la fin de leurs phrases (+ la porte magique) sont les malédictions qui frappent cette ville…

D'aaaaccord.

(Envy) - Le manque de QI frappe aussi la ville d'à côté. Les psys disent qu'on travaille pas assez, c'est pour ça…cot cot.

(Roy et moi) - Tu sais, sans ton cot cot, tu avais presque l'air intelligent.

Chips !

Quoi ?

Perdu ! Hihi, cot cot !

(Moi) - Comment ça « perdu » ?

(Roy) - C'est vrai ! Pourquoi ?

C'est parce que vous avez dit la même chose tous les deux en même temps, donc j'ai dit chips, normalement, à ce moment là, vous devez vous taire, ok, cot cot ? Mais comme vous avez parlé, vous avez perdu ! (note de l'auteur : c'est un jeu débile que je fais avec ma copine)

(Roy et moi) - ton de « j'm'en foutisme profond »

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Chips, cot cot !

Perdu.

Pourquoi ?

T'as dit cot cot après chips, donc t'as parlé non ?

…C'EST SORTI TOUT SEUL ! C'est pas de ma faute-euh……………cot cot ! boude et déprime

_Et il fait la gueule…quel boulet…_

Bon, moi je vais au café.

Je vous suis.

Tu le laisses dans ta maison regarder amour, gloire et beauté ?

Et les feux de l'amour aussi……………. ton d'hôtesse de l'air ENVY LE LGM EST DEMANDE A LAZILDEFOUH MERCI !

Bon bah j'y vais, cot cot. A plouch, cot cot !

Roy : - Salut.

Moi à Envy : - Adieu. »

Je décide de suivre « le colonel ardent » comme l'appelle ses fans, jusqu'au café. Il se trouve que ce café « le perchoir » était dans le musée, et était dirigé par un piaf avec des soutes à bagages sous les yeux. Roy passa la commande :

« Deux cafés s'il vous plait.

Vous savez que vous ne pouvez en prendre qu'un ?

Un ** chacun** si vous préférez.

(Moi) - Quelle cervelle de piaf…

(Roy) - C'est un piaf.

Je sais bien !

(Piaf) - Je vous dérange ? Ils sont là vos cafés. Il y a même du lait de pigeon dedans !

(Nous deux)- …Les pigeons ça ne fait pas de lait vous savez ?

Chips !

…

…

…

…

Roy : - Je me suis brûlé !

Perdu !

… C'était _plus ou moins _bon . Addition s'il vous plait.

Et ça fait…400 clochettes !

Hein !

Chips ! Hihi !

Perdu !

… »

Je dépose les 400 clochettes sur le comptoir, Roy n'ayant que des euros, et nous sortons.

« Quel monde débile…comment ça se fait que tu ais atterri ici ?

C'est le souhait de ce stupide auteur ! _Fullmetal kunoichi, j'ai toutes les raisons de me fâcher contre toi car : 1. T'es aussi (voire plus) grande que moi alors que tu as 3 ans de moins. 2. Tu m'as envoyé dans ce monde de tarés. 3. Tu as fait apparaître les homonculus. 4. Tu as fait exprès d'avoir mis du LAIT de pigeon dans mon café. 5. Etc…_

Calme-toi s'il te plait. Ca fait combien de jours déjà que tu es ici ?

Cinq je crois.

J-25…

Hein ?

Non, J-26.

… QUOI ?

Je pensais tout haut.

Ah bon … Au fait, pour mon départ…J-26 !

C'est ce que je viens de dire !

… Au fait…

Quoi ?

Je dois t'héberger ?

A moins qu'il y ait une fille canon dans le coin…oui.

Ce n'est pas un harem ici colonel.

Tu as un deuxième lit ?

Non donc vous dormirez par terre.

Pas question ! Sinon…

Sinon quoi ?

Vous restez ici ! grand sourire ravageur (vous entendez ça les filles !)

JE dormirai par terre donc.

C'est mieux, beaucoup mieux sourire ravageur

Pourquoi vous faites des sourires ravageurs ?

Pour le fan club voyons !

_Quel coureur de jupons quand même…_

Qu'est-ce t'as dit ? rictus ravageur

Bah…rien._ Il lit dans mes pensées ?_

J'ai juste cru que t'avais dit que riza était moche c'est tout…

_En tout cas il ne lit pas dans mes pensées c'est déjà ça…_

Rentrons compagnons !

Pourquoi ce stupide auteur a mis un « s » ?

(Fullmetal Kunoichi) – Parce que Envy est derrière toi je te signale !

D'accord…. ENVY ?

Bah oui…Y a moi aussi.

Vous comptez tous squatter ?

Non moi je peux pas rester ici une minute de plus. Par contre je suis assez sadique pour te dire qu'Envy n'a pas encore de maison et va être obligé de squatter !

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Rapport de fin de journée : Envy est débile, l'auteur est sadique (Qui ? Moi ?) barre –toi saleté ! Qu'est-ce que cette fille va bien pouvoir me faire subir demain ? Je préfère pas l'imaginer…


	6. Ch 6: Squattage no jutsu !

**Chapitre 6 : Squattage no jutsu !**

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi encore une fois…

« Amour, gloââââr et beauuuuuuuuuuté ! Des mooooooooots qui font rêver-er ! Depuis l'éternitéééééé ! Il faut en hériteeeeeeeer-er !

-La ferme !

-Chips, cot cot !

-Perdu.

-… »

C'est sur ces mots que commença ma journée avec le colonel et Envy. Après m'être étiré, je sors en courant pour pas me taper les deux autres. Malheureusement le lapin aux dreadlocks court vite et a décidé de me squatter jusqu'au bout. Dans mon élan je sors un cri de détresse :

« Colonel, cramez-moi ce lapin s'il vous plait ! Ou empalez-le, empoisonnez-le, FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE !

-JE PEUX PAS LUTTER CONTRE DES BÊTES DE FOIRE COMME VOUS ! DESOLE MAIS JE VAIS AU CAFE !

-Moi aussi !

-Moi aussi !

-NON !

-Chips !

-… »

On est allé silencieusement au café. Et en arrivant on a trouvé un blond à l'air ahuri, une fille aux cheveux roses et un gars aux cheveux noirs coiffé avec un bandeau zarb avec une plaque de métal. Le blond parlait ainsi au piaf :

« Y a même pas de ramens dans ce café pourri ! Si c'est comme ça je boude et je retourne chez ichiraku !

(le gars aux cheveux noirs) - Tais-toi, baka.

(la fille aux cheveux roses)- Sasuke a raison, Naruto. Tes ramens attendront.

(moi) - _Je note : le blond Naruto, le brun Sasuke._

(Naruto) - Mais Sakura-euh…

(moi) - _La fille c'est Sakura, ok._ On vous dérange je suppose ?

- Pourquoi ?

-Chips !

-Ferme-là !

-Perdu !

(moi) – Faites pas attention.

(Sasuke) – Si c'est pour être avec des tarés pareils, je me tire !

-Attends-moi Sasuke-kun !

-Bon, le baka, tu viens ?

-Ouais. »

On a pris notre café (malgré le prix EXOOORBITANT) et nous sommes sortis. Soudain le colonel claqua ses doigts (et crama un arbre et un malheureux cueilleur de pommes par la même occasion) comme si un truc dans sa tête (s'il en a une) avait fait « tilt ».

« Que se passe-t-il colonel ?

-Euh…ton frère est-il seulement au courant que tu es ici ?-

-Ah tiens ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

-Celui-là…C'est ton frère quand même, vous avez tout fait ensemble vous vous êtes sauvés ensemble…ému

-Vous ressemblez au commandant Armstrong là vous savez ?

-Ah oui. Mince. Désolé. Sinon, tu ne l'as pas prévenu ?

-Bah, non. Ce stupide auteur me l'a fait oublier !

( ?) -J'ai rien fait moi !

-Si.

-Comment t'as deviné que c'était moi ?

-Tu penses que remplacer ton nom par des points d'interrogation va m'empêcher de savoir que c'est toi ?

-Si c'est comme ça je vais être encore plus sadique mouahahaha ! Bon j'y vais ! A plus fullmetal **NABOT** ! Niark niark !

-... _Note pour moi-même: me méfier de cette fille et éviter de l'embêter car c'est une fille très sympathique qui ne mérite pas d'insultes ni de réflexions stupides... QUOI ! C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?_

-C'est juste que comme je suis l'auteur je lis dans tes pensées et c'est moi qui les écris et comme tu étais méchant avec moi je te l'ai fait remarqué, ou pensé plutôt...si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Farpaitement. _Houlà, cet auteur me rend taré..._

-Bon j'y vais mais ne t'avises plus de m'insulter sinon je serai encore plus sadique ok ?

-Ok. _J'ai intérêt de me tenir à carreaux à partir de maintenant... _Euh...au fait...

_-_Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu n'es venue qu'à partir du chapitre 4 ?

-Parce que...

(?)-Tu peux pas introduire tes réponses bon sang de bonsoir !

-Oh non: une prof de français !

-Bon, on recommence. Pour introduire ta réponse, tu dois utiliser la question d'accord ? Donc tu dois dire: Je ne suis venue qu'à partir du chapitre 4 car...

-C'est bon j'ai compris. +Ed se marre, se prend une baffe, rigole beaucoup moins d'un seul coup+ Toujours aussi incorrigible...Je me demande pourquoi je fais partie de tes fans...

-Parce que...+pense à la présence d'une personne ayant un métier dans l'enseignement+ Tu fais partie de mes fans parce que...tu as pitié de moi ! ME FAIS PAS DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ,AUTEUR STUPIDE ! Désolé sa majesté des fanfics de vous avoir ainsi offensée...énervé

-Tu as bien fait de te rattraper !

-J'avais pas le choix...

-Et comme j'ai un coeur gros comme le monde (et une modestie sans limites) voilà la surprise ! tombée brusque de la nuit Trop tard ça sera pour demain tu dois faire ton rapport et aller te coucher. Bonne nuit !

-Ouais"

Rapport de fin de journée: L'auteur est tout bonnement sadique mais elle n'a pas le choix je présume rature Quelle est cette fameuse surprise ? J-25... Qu'est-ce qu'on va se taper comme crossover la prochaine fois ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir subir ? Je vais déprimer... JE VAIS BIEN TOUT VA BIEN !

Hey tout le monde ! Ma fic vous plait ? Alors je vais vous raconter une histoire que inunobaka m'a moi-même racontée:

_**La petite histoire merveilleuse pour dormir en paix **by inunobaka_

_Ci-dessous ,se trouve un super petit bouton…_

_Il se nomme « go », et se trouve a droit de ses parents « submit » et « rewiew »!_

_Il vit au pays merveilleux des fan fiction, et son rôle est le plus important…_

_permettre aux touristes du pays de fan fiction de mettre un commentaire sur le monument qu'ils viennent de visiter !les monument sont appelés des fan fic !_

_mais le petit bouton go risque d'être au chômage si personne ne mets de commentaire !_

_alors ne laissez pas le pauvre bouton go, et mettez un commentaire afin qu'il ne soit pas au chômage !_

Si c'est pas choupi... Sinon merci pour vos reviews sur mon oneshot ça m'a fait super plaisir !


	7. Ch 7: La correction de Winry

**Chapitre 7: La correction de Winry (ou la revanche des bouchers et de Al)**

Disclaimer : comme d'habituuuuuuuuuuude rien n'est à mouââââ !

Merci à Andarielle 666, à okii-nekko, à inunobaka, à correctrice en chef, à mon grand frère flo et à nonor pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! 

P'tit PS : Fullmetal crossing a dépassé les 200 visites et mon oneshot les 100 ! Merci tout le monde ! o

2ème p'tit PS : Maintenant pour me désigner j'utiliserai mon diminutif : fmaku (c'est inunobaka qui m'appelle comme ça )

3ème et dernier p'tit PS: Attention, dans ce chapitre...DU SANG ! ( Ed s'est coupé en épluchant une pomme)

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, trop la flemme de me lever, le colonel est à deux doigts de m'embrasser…Je ferme les yeux, je m'approche de lui et je lui souffle dans l'oreille :

« On n'est pas dans une fic yaoi colonel.

-…Mmh ? NIAH ! Tiens je me suis trompé de scénario, quelle galère !

-Heureusement que je suis là quand même !

-C'est vrai…

(Envy)- Hellow les zamoureux !

-Vas te faire voir sale lapin !

-Chips…………cot…cot.

-Perduuuuuuu. »

Encore une journée pourrie qui commence, pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou votre plus grand ennui à vous de voir) Je me promène tranquillement quand un gars en pagne vient me voir :

« Moi Tarzan, toi nabot !

-…Crois-moi tu ne resteras pas longtemps en vie… »

* * *

(FMAku) **_« Pour vous éviter ces scènes de violence méritant un rating T, je vais à la place vous diffuser une émission scientifique « la vie des nabots »_**

_Les nabots : personnes de petite taille très susceptibles à propos de celle-ci, témoignages de l'un d'eux « C'EST QUI LE HARICOT PERDU DANS SA BOÎTE TELLEMENT IL EST PETIT ? » Notre journaliste s'en est tiré avec un œil au beurre noir et un déboîtage de la clavicule…_

_**Voilà, retournons à notre programme habituel…

* * *

**_-Et voilà !

-Il bouge encore.

-Tant pis, c'est pas marrant il ne se défend pas !

(Tarzan)-Euh…toi +pointe Roy+ abruti de pyromane ! (bah oui j'ai du vocabulaire !)

(Roy)-…Je le brûle ?

(Envy, eh oui il n'est pas mort !)- Mais non ! Ayez pitié de lui ! Ou tuez-moi !

- On les tue tous les deux ?

(Tarzan et Envy)- Chips !

(Envy)-…cot cot…+Tarzan colle une baffe à Envy+ Mais euh !

- Bah quoi c'est les règles ! (note de fmaku : tarzan dit la vérité ce sont les vraies règles)

- C'est nul et violent +yeux de chibi en larmes+

- Toi copain !

- Ouais !

(Roy)- +complètement dépassé par cette histoire+ Il fait beau hein ?

(Ed)- +encore plus dépassé par cette histoire+ Ouais c'est super.

- Et au fait, c'était quoi la surprise de l'auteur ?

(FMAku)- C'est une info sur l'endroit où est ton frère, Ed.

(Ed) – Ouaiiiiis ! Et il est où ?

- Il est à Resembool avec Winry qui l'a attaché avec une laisse pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie comme toi, je pense qu'en ce moment elle le promène. (petite note : une cellule psychologique a été ouverte pour les fans de Al)

- Pauvre p'tit frère…JE VAIS TE SAUVEEEER +sort son aimant intersidéral et attire trois paquebots, un camion et Al et Winry qui le tient toujours en laisse…+

(Al)- Euh…salut Ed.

- Mon p'tit frère ! Comment tu as pu mériter ça !

- J'ai rien mérité du tout imbécile !

- C'est vrai…WINRY QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A CE PAUVRE AL ?

- Je le tiens en laisse ça ne se voit pas ?

- … M'sieur Sigu vous pouvez venir ?

(Sigu)- Oui c'est pour quoi ?

- Vous voyez la vache là-bas ? (note de fmaku : une cellule psychologique a été ouverte pour les fans de Winry, de EdxWinry et de AlxWinry) Eh bien il faut la découper en morceaux, c'est votre boulot non (il est boucher) ?

- Ok je vais la découper +étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée de la découper+ Je peux appeler mon copain Barry ?

- Barry le boucher ? Mais bien sûr ! »

* * *

_(Magnétophone de FMAku) **« Pour vous éviter ces scènes de violence méritant un rating T, je vais à la place vous diffuser une émission scientifique « la vie des nabots »**_

_Les nabots sont sympas…sauf quand vous mentionnez leur taille. Evitez donc de leur parler de haricots, de petits pois et de crevettes même quand vous êtes à table. Ainsi vous éviterez de vous en tirer avec un bras cassé et un œil au beurre noir comme l'a été le célèbre chef cuisinier du restaurant « chez Alfred » avec sa spécialité : « fricassée de crevettes avec des haricots et des petits pois »… Le nabot se sentirait visé..._

(Magnéto) **_Voilà, retournons à notre programme habituel…

* * *

_**

(Ed)- Et voilà un bon pâté de Winry !

(Sigu)- Enfin ,bon, c'est encore à voir…

- C'est vrai, elle est peut-être périmée mais en tout cas…

(toute la terre entière à part les fans de Winry)- Pfiouuuuuuuu…ça fait du bien !

- Enfin débarrassé de cette pleurnicharde !

- Nii-san ! Tu m'as sauvé des griffes de ce démon démoniaque et psychopathe !

- À ce point là ?

- T'imagines pas ! À huiler mon armure toutes les cinq minutes, me mettre des p'tits noeuds roses, m'obliger à me mettre à quatre pattes et à aboyer, à...

- Stop ! C'est assez horrible comme ça ! COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR SURVIVRE !

- Moi-même je me pose la question...

- Plutôt avoir rendez-vous avec Noah !

- T'es fou frérot ! Elle est démoniaque elle aussi !

- Rose alors !

- Tu peux pas trouver des filles ayant un QI au-dessus de 3 dans ce monde débile ?

- On dirait pas.

- Ah si ! Il y a FMAku !

- ELLE ! TU RIGOLES !

- Comme tu veux...

- Bon, je vais me promener..."

Soudain sort une fille avec de drôles d'oreilles (si on peut appeler ça ainsi...) de derrière une poubelle...

"Tchii...

- Salut. Tu t'appelles...

- Tchii.

- Ca va ?

- Tchii !

- T'es débile hein ?

- Tchii !

- Super je suis sûr que t'entendras avec Envy !

- Tchii !

- _Houlà..."_

Après cette rencontre instructive et fortement intéressante, je regarde le ciel, bleu avec un soleil éclatant affichant presque un sourire ironique...pour mon plus grand énervement. Je regarde alors le sol. Les empreintes humides forment elles aussi un sourire ironique et vous l'avez deviné, pour mon plus grand énervement. Je regarde alors devant moi et je vois le colonel et Envy afficher leur plus grand sourire ironique, pour mon plus grand énervement vous l'avez bien remarqué. Je regarde alors mes vêtements. Leurs plis affichent un magnifique sourire ironique, pour mon plus grand...énervement vous l'attendiez n'est-ce pas ? Je regarde mes pieds...eux me font la gueule...comme moi en fait. (comment des pieds peuvent-ils afficher un sourire ironique ? Je vous le demande...)

Tout d'un coup, j'ai un éclair de génie (assemblée: oooooooooh) l'auteur a fait comme si de rien n'était...MAIS C'EST ELLE LA RESPONSABLE DE LA TORTURE DE AL !

(fmaku !) "J'ai rien fait moi ! C'est la faute de Winry d'abord ! Jamais je ne serai sadique avec Al !

- Et moi alors ?

- J'ai dit Al, pas Ed !

- ...

- Ne serais-tu pas jaloux de ton frère par hasard ?

- ...Oui.

- T'es débile.

- HEIN !

- Bah oui ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a subi et tu es jaloux de lui... Appelez l'ambulance ! Nous avons un détraqué parmi nous !

- C'EST QUI LE DÉTRAQUÉ HEIN ?

- ...Toi ! Tu as envie que ça soit qui ?

- ...Euh...Envy ?

- T'as Envy que ce soit qui ?

- ...

- Au fait, une blague !

- Vas-y je t'écoute...

- Tom et Répète sont sur un bateau. Tom tombe à l'eau. Qui reste sur le bateau ?

- ...Répète !

- **Tom et Répète sont sur un bateau. Tom tombe à l'eau. Qui reste sur le bateau ?**

**- Répète !**

**- TOM...ET...RÉPÈTE...SONT...SUR...UN...BATEAU. TOM...**

**- CA VA J'AI COMPRIS !**

- Même plus le droit de faire une blague ici... Personne...ne m'aime... bouhouhou

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je me barre !

- Ouais c'est ça !"

Et tout d'un coup je vois...une barbe à papa, non c'est force rose ! Non c'est Cookie...

"Hey hey ! Edou ! Comment vas-tu, nonoss ?

- Super...

- Tant mieux +coup de poing dans la quatorzième vertèbre du pauvre Ed+

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire...

- Sinon, tu sais, il y a un événement super important qui risque de changer ta vie qui va arriver très bientôt !

- Et c'est quoi ?

- C'est...+brusque tombée de la nuit+ Je suis suis fa...ti...guée...Zzzz...

- Et galère..."

Rapport de fin de journée: La nuit tombe brusquement en ce moment... Quel est cet événement qui risque de changer ma vie ? Quels tarés vais-je rencontrer demain ? Tant de questions auxquelles je ne préfère pas réfléchir !


	8. Ch 8: Escale à

Chapitre 8: Escale à...

Disclaimer: Vous avez l'air d'être atteints d'un syndrome de mémoiredepoissonrouge vu que j'ai dit que RIEN ne m'appartenait !

Fullmetal crossing dépasse les 300 visites et a 17 reviews ! Merci tout le monde ! Vous êtes trop sympas !

Réponse aux reviews: 

Pourquoi avoir tué Winry ?

- Elle tenait Al en laisse. (et puis c'était une idée avec Maï (qui déteste Winry)

Pourquoi avoir tabassé Tarzan ?

- Il a traité Ed de nabot, si on traite Ed de nabot on se fait tabasser, c'est bien connu.

Sympa tes reportages de censure !

- Merci en fait c'est une p'tite référence à Astérix et Obélix mission Cléopâtre (avec le documentaire sur la langouste )

Ta fic me fait bien marrer !

- C'est fait pour.

Et effectivement la fille aux drôles d'oreilles était bien Tchii dans Chobits. Voilà !

J'ouvre les yeux, comme ça, pour essayer, une idée, sûrement farfelue mais bon...et je vois...je suis au-dessus d'un bassin de requins !...Non c'est simplement la nouvelle moquette que Envy a acheté..."Illusion supplice fatal" que ça s'appelle. Ca porte bien son nom n'empêche. Le colonel dort encore et le lapin à la coiffure farfelue aussi... Je profite de cette occasion inespérée pour me barrer. Ah tiens, j'ai une idée de génie, ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment (assemblée: oooooooooooooh) je vais aller voir Cookie pour savoir ce qu'est la fameuse chose qui va changer ma vie. En chemin je trouve une girafe habillée en fourrure (en juin je vous le rappelle même si chez l'auteur il fait 10°C) avec à côté d'elle se trouve une voiture quelconque rouge d'une marque inconnue d'une saleté incroyable. Aussitôt elle m'accoste:

"Lave ma voiture.

- POURQUOI MOI D'ABORD ?

- Parce que toi.

-...Bah pourkwô ?

- Réplique qui tue !

- Meuh non.

- Mais si !

- Tu sais t'es comme le h de Hawaï tu sers à rien.

- Mais !

- En plus t'as pas de vocabulaire.

- Mais !

- Vieille mais-mais ! (mémé pour ceux qui comprennent pas)

- ...

- Quelle répartie je suis impressionné !

- Ouais mais...

- Je suis sympa je lave ta voiture quand même si tu me donnes quelque chose...

- Ok."

Frotte, frotte Ed frotte ! Frotte comme un din-geuh ! Lalalalalalala ! La vie est belle-euh ! Tom Nook n'est plus ! Je suis suspect mais on va démasquer le coupab-leuh ! Parce qu-euh...

(assemblée: parce qu-euh !) Tous en choeur ! Détective Conan est là ! FMAku aussi même si elle sert pas à grand chose celle-là ! Sa copine vient squatter et ne fait que m'embê...ter !

Envy a décidé de me faire ch+ jusqu'au...bout ! (ass: ouhouh !) Et tout le monde est taré, même si une faux leur est tombé sur le...pied (ass: ou le nez !) Oooooh yeah ! Ils ne sont jamais dé-primés, toujours le même sourire dé...bile digne d'un ta-ré ! Ils feraient mieux de me foutre la...paix ! La vie est belle-euh ! Il pleut et tout le monde est heureux ! Il n'y a que des psychopathes dans ce...trou. Et moi je vous em+ avec cette chanson rie-pou !

"Et voilà ! Heureuse ? (pour le lavage de voiture même que maintenant elle brille)

- C'est vraiment moyen...

- T'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! Et tu me dois quelque chose !

- ... Tiens, un T-shirt " Baka powa"

- Super..."

Comme si je ne savais pas que baka voulait dire imbécile... Ca irait mieux à Envy... Je vais lui offrir comme ça il arrêtera de me saouler. Et effectivement quand je lui ai donné il a dit qu'il arrêter de saouler (ce sont de bien grandes paroles pour un lapin comme lui) bon je me barre je ne sais où sachant que l'auteur a une panne (d'imagination durant longtemps sachant que ça fait une semaine et elle ne sait pas encore)C'est bon elle a trouvé...je vais...au musée européen des tarées à East City-sur mer ? (si je me souviens bien c'est pas vraiment la mer mais bon...) Si c'est écrit c'est que je dois le faire mais ça me fait peur...C'est peut-être ça le truc qui va changer ma vie...

3 quarts d'heure, deux canettes de coca et quatre kilomètres plus tard...

Enfin arrivé ! Le fameux musée est un bâtiment blanc avec des peace and love partout...Ca s'annonce bien tout ça...

"Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

- Salut...

- Je suis votre guiiiiiide !

- Et alors ?

- Allons-y !

- Ouaiiiiiiiis...

- Tout d'abord à notre gauche...FMAkuuuuu !

- Oh non pas elle !

- Siiiiii ! Alors...FMAku: Tarée de catégorie 4 (ça va), pouvant monter à 2 (dangereuse), voire 1 sous l'effet de l'alcool (mais pas encore essayé heureusement). Fanfikeuse amateur, forumeuse à trois quarts temps, dessinatrice amateur limite novice mais ça va, MSNeuse...et collégienne à ses heures. Son humeur peut varier de: ultra-dépressive-voulant-parler-à-personne à happyyyyyyyyyyyyyy et de happyyyyy à "fous moi la paix s'pèce de !" (mais elle reste polie).

- Elle est sadique aussi.

(?)- C'est pas vrai je suis pas sadique !

- C'est pas une statue !

- Eh ouais ! Bon à notre droite...Maï !

- Une sinistre inconnue au bataillon ?

- Non ! Alors...Maï: Tarée de catégorie 2 (dangereuse). Se trouve nulle en fics et dessin alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Aime le yaoi (non pas aime ADORE) et déteste Winry, Rose, Noah...Tout ce qui pourrait être un obstacle entre Ed et elle.

- HEIN ! Elle...m'aime ?

(Maï)- Ca te dérange +regard noir+

- ...Euh non pas du tout !

(Guide)- T'es pas crédible tu sais ?

- C'est pas mon boulot de l'être.

- Ca se voit. Bon et maintenant au fond...deux spécimens particulièrement dangereux :

correctrice en chef et inunobaka !

- Une correctrice en chef et un imbécile de chien ?

- Ouais ! Alors...Correctrice en chef: Tarée de catégorie 2 (dangereuse)...Fanfikeuse amateur, grande lectrice des fics de FMAku, s'amuse à torturer Hinata chérie, aime lire, naruto, FMA et internet.

- Supeeeeeeeeeer...

- Inunobaka: tarée de catégorie 3, pouvant monter à 2, voire 1. Rousse débile

follement collante avec ceux qu'elle aime bien et fanfikeuse. Aime dormir, faire la fête, Ed, Gaara...(description par inunobaka elle-même)

- Encore une fan...

- Eh oui ! Tu es très populaire !

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

- Eh non...Manque de participation de la part des tarées...

- Ah...

- Quelle répartie ! À plus !

- Ouais c'est ça..."

Ca fait plaisir de sortir une bonne fois pour toute de cet endroit allez ! Retour maison !

Je vais aller voir Cookie pour qu'il me dise ce qu'était le truc qui allait changer ma vie...

"Cookie...

- Ouiiiiiiiiii ?

- C'est quoi le truc qui va changer ma vie dont tu avais parlé ?

- ...C'était Carla !

- Carla ?

- Une styliste !

- Pas vu.

- Mais si c'est une girafe avec une voiture rouge !

- Ah, ça me rappelle quelque chose...

- T'es prêt pour demain ?

- De quoi ?

- Laisse tomber ! À plus ! Super Sayan Cookie !

- ...HEIN ?"

Rapport de fin de journée:  Cette journée est bien énigmatique...Rencontre avec des tarées, une girafe en voiture de sport et une panne d'inspiration de l'auteur... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu inventer pour demain ?

Voilà fin du Ch 8. À plus et n'oubliez pas le ch'ti bouton go qui vous aime !


	9. Ch 9: Rencontre du 4ème type

Chapitre 9: Rencontre du quatrième type

Oyez, oyez chers lecteurs ! Fullmetal crossing est à 490 visites ! Trop contente ! °o° Seul tarés et volte-face et Bak'Harry Potter n'ont pas dépassés les 100 visites !

Disclaimer: ...J'aime pas répéter...Je m'achèterais pas un perroquet...ni un magnétophone...donc ouvrez vos oreilles...bien grand...encore...voilà. RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT C'EST CLAIR ! Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

Je me réveille. Journée pourrie qui s'annonce. C'est quoi cette expression zarb que Cookie m'a dite ? _Flashback: Super Saiyan Cookie ! _Le colonel et le lapin sont déjà partis...c'est bizarre. Je pensais que s'ils se levaient plus tôt que moi ils m'auraient ou aspergé d'eau (Envy) ou chanté une souris verte à fond (Envy) ou cramé à moitié (Roy) ou mis des pétards sous mon oreiller (Roy). Et bien non. Rien du tout. Je descends. Juste devant chez moi je vois un bus avec des peace and love dessus... Envy est déguisée en fille en tenue d'écolière avec des couettes blondes et Roy était déguisé en chat noir avec une lune sur la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

(Envy) - On va à la CTMI !

- Hein ?

- La Convention des Tarés Mangaphiles d'Ishbal voyons !

- Chouette..._C'était pas rasé par la guerre Ishbal ?_

(Roy) - Je suis humilié."

On monte dans le bus, la plupart sont déguisés: un est déguisé en plombier rouge avec une moustache, un autre en gamin avec une mèche jaune, un autre en bestiole appelé pokémon il a dit, et je préfère ne pas vous raconter la suite... Certains jouaient sur une console en deux parties, d'autres se foutaient de ma tête parce que j'étais petit et que je n'étais pas déguisé et moi je lisais "Mme Bonfire, quand mon colonel était femme de ménage". Le colonel et Envy font des morpions, des pendus, des cadavres exquis etc...et moi je m'endors malgré la diffusion de musique de sauvages "l'arc-en-ciel" comme ils disaient (FMAku: mais c'est très bien comme musique !)

"Ed ! Ed ! Réveille-toi ! Eh oh ! Bon tu me laisse pas de choix...T'es vraiment une minuscule fillette de bonne famille.

- Répète.

- C'est bien t'es réveillé.

- Répète.

- On y va.

- RÉPÈTE !

- C'est où le stand de Clamp ?

- OUAIS VAS-Y FAIS COMME SI J'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a +sourire ravageur+

- À...partir de...maintenant...je m'énerve...plus...

- Bon courage minus !

- VAS-TE FAIRE VOIR ABRUTI !

- Mouais...ça n'a pas duré longtemps...

- C'est normal tu fais exprès de m'énerver !

- Bon on avance ?"

Roy, étant fan de "jeunes filles jolies et fraîches en mini-jupe" est devenu ami avec un certain Shiguré Soma traînant dans le coin. Al, fan de chats traînant dans le coin, se lia d'amitié avec Sakaki, qui faisait de même. Envy est devenu copain avec Mokona...et moi on m'a traité de minus, de nabot et j'en passe. Quand tout à coup, une femme surgit, pistolet à la main. Me dis pas que c'est le premier lieutenant...

"Euh...Lieutenant Hawkeye ?

- Hein ?

- Vous êtes le lieutenant Hawkeye ?

- Bah non. Moi c'est Rosette Christopher, on m'a obligée à signer des autographes ici...et à tuer des démons s'il y en a. Pourquoi ?

- ...Euh...Rien !

- Ok."

Je passe près des stands auxquels il y a des queues incroyablement longues pour rien...+FMAku tape Ed+...pour un dessin ou un autographe. Je rencontre un certain Fye accompagné de Kurogané "le noiraud" et de Shaolan et Sakura. Eux au moins, ne sont pas tarés. Ensuite, concours de cosplay, une sorte de défilés où des tarés se déguisent en personnages de manga. Je regarde en m'endormant...puis c'est le tour des deux débiles me servant de colocataires. Ils ont l'air vraiment débiles...puis vient le classement: Envy est deuxième et gagne son poids en bonbons, Roy gagne son poids en figurines de demoiselles en minijupe... On mange et on s'en va avec le bus où on fait la même chose qu'à l'aller: bref, moi je dors. On arrive à la maison et...quelqu'un est là ! C'est une ombre ! Mais qui c'est ?

...C'est une souris. Elle a une lettre à son cou.

"Chers Envy, Edward et Roy,

Je viendrai demain chez vous pour une raison...enfin !

J'espère que vous avez la télé ! Et un miroir pour que je me fasse une beauté !

A pluche !"

Moi: "...C'est pas signé...

(Roy) - De toute façon, on verra cette personne demain.

(Envy) - Chouette !"

Rapport de fin de journée: L'auteur est surbookée, débordée de travail (mais ce sont les vacances !)...Pfffffff...J-22...Don't forget go bouton !


	10. Ch 10: Retrouvailles

Chapitre 10: Retrouvailles

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi à part...

Déjà le dixième chapitre ! Ca va vite dis donc !

Andarielle 666: On était dans une convention de manga, donc normal qu'il y ait plein de références.

Kaisuky: Tant mieux si ma fic te fait rire ! Elle est faite pour ! XD

* * *

Plein de moustiques jouent à "celui qui énerve le nabot a gagné" résultat: tous écrasés. Je me rendors. Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille à cause de ces abrutis d'oiseaux qui chantent. Je descends et je vois une lapine rose qui regarde amour, gloire et beauté (quelle impression de déjà vu c'est incroyable) doucement mais sûrement, je l'accoste: 

"Qui es-tu, lapin transgénique ?

- Je me demande si Bradin va sortir avec Aliénor ou Marine, bijou... Euh oui, bijou ? T'aurais pas vu Envy, bijou ?

- Si, il est à l'étage, je vais le chercher.

- Merci mon grand !

- _Je sais pas comment le prendre..."_

Je monte...

"Envy, il y a une lapine rose qui t'attend en bas !

(Envy)- Hein ?

- Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire !

- J'y vais pas, cot cot !

- Il y a amour, gloire et beauté, saison 123 à la télé.

- Faut pas que je loupe ! Pousse-toi, cot cot !

- _Faut pas grand chose pour le convaincre..."_

Je descends...

: " NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

(Moi) - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

(Envy) - S'te plaît lâche-moi !

- Alors, c'est qui ?

- ...Ma marâtre.

- Marâtre ? Comme dans les contes de fées ?

- Oui car...je suis une princesse !

- ...Oui, sûrement. Celle du royaume des tarés travestis je suppose.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Comme ça. +sourire innocent plein de sous-entendus+

- +air débile+ Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Euh...j'ai pas compris !

- _Il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre..._Euh...tant mieux !

- T'es pas sympa, cot cot !

(Marâtre) - Envynounet (XD) sois gentil avec ton invité !

(Moi) - Euh...elle est à moi la maison, et Envy est un squatteur.

- ...Il y a un miroir ici ?

- Non.

- Quel dommage. Allez m'en acheter un !

- C'est combien ?

- 1300 clochettes !

- Eh la mègère...euh la mèmère (Ed tu n'as pas vraiment changé la situation là -.-') Je roule pas sur l'or contrairement à ce que vous pensez !

- Pfffffff...(tiens ça rappelle quelqu'un à l'auteur XD) Travaille au lieu de glander, là t'auras des sous !

- Rien à foutre des sous ! Je me barre !

- Yeah ! Mon plan a marché ! Je peux regarder tranquillement la télé ! Bradin est avec Marine finalement. Pauvre Aliénor..."

M'énerve...pourquoi la belle-mère d'Envy est ici... Oh, depuis quand il y a cette grande maison ? Et cette statue en or massif ?

"C'est parce que Inu nous rend visite un ou deux jours, après elle remballe. (la maison et la statue ? O.o)

- FMAku...

- Oui ?

- Tu oses l'inviter ?

- Comment ça ? Elle est sympa Inu !

- Pffffffff...

(Inu) - Ed +m'étrangle avec un câlin+

(Moi) - Ca va hein ! Déjà que je vais me trimballer la belle-mère d'Envy alors toi !

(Inu) - T'es méchant pour un petit.

(Moi) - Raaaaah ! La ferme !

(FMAku) - Calmez-vous les enfants...

(Moi) - On t'a rien demandé +FMAku jette un regard noir+ Euh...

(FMAku) - Fais gaffe sinon...

(Moi) - Sinon quoi ?

(FMAku) - Je ressuscite Winry et je te passe à la machine à rétrécir !

(Moi) - Euh...tout compte fait, Inu n'est pas si dérangeante que ça...

(FMAku) - Je suis trop forte ! Tss, tss, tss...(en gros un petit rire diabolique)"

FMAku, comme pendant ses vacances, est restée sur l'ordi "aiméssène" qu'elle disait. Après, on a joué sur la DS de FMAku qui marchait pas et on s'est rendu compte...que Envy et la belle-mère se sont barrés avec mes économies ! Dire que j'ai encore 10 000 clochettes à donner...et que je donne 333.3333... clochettes par jour...HEIN ? 333.3333...clochettes ?

(FMAku) - Bah oui ! 10 000 clochettes divisées par 30 jours...

- Déjà la somme de départ est 19 800 clochettes en 30 jours, donc 19 800 clochettes divisées par...

- On va pas faire un crise pour ça ! Je suis en vacances tout de même !

- Toujours les mêmes excuses bidons...

- Attention, Winry revient !

- Aaaaah ! Pas elle ! Pas elle !

- Quel gamin...

- Faudrait retrouver les deux déserteurs là ! Sinon j'ai pas ma prime !

- On est pas dans Naruto. Ce n'est pas une prime mais tes économies que tu vas récupérer !

- Ah ! Et quand ?

- Ca dépend.

- Ca dépend de quoi ?

- Combien tu me payes ! Mouahahahahahahaaha !"

Rapport de la journée: une belle-mère psychopathe, la saison 123 de amour, gloire et beauté, de l'ordi, une soi-disant résurrection de Winry, des économies à retrouver, une pauvre Inu qui n'a pas fait grand chose durant cette journée...Voilà en gros ce qu'il y avait. (oulà ! des rimes !)

* * *

Ed (déguisé en neko girl euh boy): "Euh...achetez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît ! C'est à moitié prix ! Et...ça sert à rembourser ma maison ! Ayez pitié de moi ! Je veux me tirer d'ici ! 

Note de FMAku: Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, les reviews sont gratuites, je vous rassure. Et on a atteint les 10 000 mots ! Yes !


	11. Ch 11: Fontaine parlante et autres trucs

Chapitre 11: Fontaine parlante et autres trucs  


Disclaimer: Rien est à moi à part moi.

Merci à vous fidèles ou nouveaux lecteurs qui lisez ma fic qui atteint maintenant 670 visites !

* * *

_"Nous allons maintenant savoir la taille de notre petit Edward. Vous mesurez combien ?_

_- Je mesure..."_

Après cet horrible cauchemar qui allait dévoiler toute la vérité aux lecteurs (vous) je suis en sueur, je suis réveillé...on va donc dire que je me suis réveillé en sueur. Le colonel est encore en train de dormir...

"Riza...oui...tu es vraiment craquante dans cette minijupe...

(Moi) - Chers lecteurs, vous n'avez tout de même pas imaginé que c'était moi qui disais ça pas vrai ? Je vais le réveiller... +prend le noeud papillon changeur de voix de Conan, voix n°88 (Riza), voix super séductrice et sensuelle+ Roy, réveille-toi s'il te plaît, j'aimerais bien aller au café...

(Roy) - Ri...Riza ? C'est toi ?

(Moi/Riza) - Non c'est la faucheuse.

(Roy, pas encore réveillé) - Z'avez une jolie voix pour la faucheuse, on aurait dit la voix de Riza.

(Moi/Riza) - Euh... c'est Riza. _(le menteur !)_

(Roy) - Ah désolé Riza... vraiment désolé.

(Moi/Riza) - Pas grave Royounet. Tu en fais une tête, ça ne va pas ?

(Roy) - Même si c'est moi qui l'ait décidé, ça m'énerve de squatter chez ce nabot.

(Moi/Riza, avec une voix un peu moins sensuelle) - C'EST QUI LE NABOT QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL SE NOIE DANS UN DÉ À COUDRE (sans trous) ?

(Roy) - Riza...vous prenez la défense du Fullmetal maintenant ?

(Moi/Riza) - Oui. Et je vous expliquerai pourquoi si vous prenez la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

(Roy) - J'aime bien la belle au bois dormant...

(Moi/Riza) - Et alors ?

(Roy) - Et si on inversait les rôles ? Si vous voulez que je me réveille embrassez-moi.

(Moi/Riza) - ...Si- vous-ne-vous-levez-pas-dans-dix-secondes-je-vide-mon-chargeur-sur-votre-oeil-gauche-au-moins-ça-vous-donnera-une-raison-pour-mettre-un-cache-oeil-dans-le-film !

(Roy) - Bouhouhou...

(Moi/Riza) - 10, 9.

(Roy) - Mais vous comptez trop vite-euh !

(Moi/Riza) - 8, 7.

(Roy) - Vous n'oseriez pas hein ?

(Moi/Riza) - 6, 5. +sort un pistolet imaginaire en faisant le bruit qui va avec+

(Roy) - Nooooon... bouhou.

(Moi/Riza) - 4, 3.

(Roy) - Voilà Riza je suis... réveillé. Fullmetal...

(Moi, enlève le noeud papillon, merci Conan) - C'est bien colonel. Vous êtes réveillé.

(Roy) - ... Pourquoi... vous m'avez réveillé ?

(Moi) - Parce que vous étiez parti dans des fantasmes bizarres.

(Roy) - Celui où Riza est habillé en servante et en robe avec des fentes qui tuent (ou encore en minijupe) ou quand je vois les superbes photos que tu as prises ? (les photos que Ed a pris dans "Photos classées X" de Ayma)

(Moi) - Quelles photos ? Euh... arrêtez vos fantasmes quand même ! J'en ai marre moi !

(Roy) - +soupir+

(Moi) - Bon j'y vais +poussée de détermination+

(Roy) - Où ?

(Moi) - ...+détermination en chute libre+ euh... LOIN !

(Roy) - Chouette..."

Je suis descendu en courant pour éviter de commettre un homicide plus ou moins volontaire sur le colonel.

"Salut Ed.

- FMAku ! Alors ? Ca donne quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben... les dons pour le remboursement !

- Ah oui ! Alors sachant que le prix de départ (obligatoire) est de dix clochettes... 400 + 10 + 10 + 30 ...450 ! Sachant que tu dois rembourser 10 000 clochettes à un raton-laveur mort et que tu as 450 clochettes... 10 000 - 450 ...9550 clochettes sont encore à amasser.

- Hein ?

- C'est pourtant clair non ?

- Oui, c'est très clair, très clair, c'est limpide, c'est...

- Cherche pas de synonyme t'as pas le temps là. Va demander conseil à Nook par le biais de la fontaine aux souhaits !

- Tu peux pas m'aider toi qui joue à Animal crossing depuis 2 ou 3 ans ?

- C'est pas dans le scénario.

- T'avais même pas écrit de scénario. T'as dit à tout le monde que c'était de l'improvisation. Même les dialogues sont improvisés !

- Ouais mais va à la fontaine aux souhaits ! C'est dans l'improvisation que j'ai dit ça ! Donc tu vas le faire !

- Ok... Je vais voir un truc non scientifique qui ne doit pas fonctionner..."

J'ai quitté FMAku qui s'est enfuie à l'aide d'un moyen ninja (vous savez ils s'en vont vers le haut et il reste des traits noirs verticaux pendant deux secondes) et je me suis dirigé je ne sais où, ne sachant pas où est la fontaine aux souhaits. Je vois un chat appelé Shamisen qui me dit:

"Tourne à gauche après le pêcher va tout droit et tourne à droite quand tu es devant chez Nook. Là il y aura la fontaine.

(Moi) - Un chat qui parle ! _ Euh c'est vrai on est dans un monde de tarés où les animaux parlent._

(Une fille déguisée en sorcière) - Je suis ventriloque.

(Moi) - Ah...euh ok, merci mademoiselle."

Après avoir suivi les indications de la ventriloque, j'arrive à une sorte de bassin en pierre avec un arbre derrière sur lequel est sculpté (c'est bizarre ça dépasse du tronc mais bon) une tête de lion qui "vomit" de l'eau venant de nulle part. Sur l'arbre est gravé "Fontaine aux souhaits. Posez une question et attendez."

"Ils me prennent pour un crétin on dirait. Tant pis... Comment amasser 9550 clochettes en un minimum de temps ?

(Fontaine, celle aux souhaits, pas les fables) - . . .bloup, bloup.

(Moi) - Quelle réponse constructive, ça m'avance.

(Fontaine) - . . .

(Moi) - Hé ! Répond saleté ou. . .

(Fontaine) - Ou ?

(Moi) - Hein ?

(Fontaine) - Bloup, bloup. +air innocent+

(Moi) - Euh...Ou je te casse et te re-casse jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes poussière !

(Fontaine) - Même pas peur !

(Moi) - Puisque tu as parlé tu peux répondre à ma question non ?

(Fontaine) - Et mince... C'était quoi ta question ?

(Moi) - ...Quelle mémoire de poisson rouge...

(Fontaine) - Bloup bloup.

(Moi) - Vous avez une mémoire d'éléphant plutôt. _C'est bizarre dans ce monde là je suis assez hypocrite._

(Fontaine) - Je préfère. Alors ?

(Moi) - Comment amasser 9550 clochettes rapidement ?

(Fontaine) - . . .Vendre des objets.

(Moi) - Ma maison elle vaut combien si je la vend ? Avec tous les objets.

(Fontaine) - ...À vue de nez... 1200 clochettes.

(Moi) - Seulement ?

(Fontaine) - Tu amasseras plus en vendant les coquillages qui sont sur la plage de Central et en pêchant (aussi bien des poissons que des canettes et des chaussures) qu'en vendant ta maison crois-moi.

(Moi) - Euh... vous êtes sûre ?

(Fontaine) - Oui !

(Moi) - Vraiment ?

(Fontaine) - Non.

(Moi) - Hein ?

(Fontaine) - Je réalise les souhaits des pauv' gens, je fais pas de la vente !

(Moi) - Euh... je sais bien. +tilt+ Eh bien mon souhait est d'avoir 9550 clochettes !

(Fontaine) - Ca je peux pas.

(Moi) - Pourquoi, je suis un pauvre gars ! Vous devez m'aider !

(Fontaine) - Mais en fait je réalise pas les souhaits, je pardonne les péchés.

(Moi) - C'est un péché de mentir vous savez ? _Enfin moi je suis pas vraiment un exemple à suivre..._

(Fontaine) - Oui je sais mais je me fais une auto-absolution !

(Moi) - Super !

(Fontaine) - Eh oui. Suis mon conseil et au bout du trentième jour, tu auras atteint les 9550 clochettes convoitées. Peut-être plus...

(Moi) - Peut-être moins ?

(Fontaine) - T'auras forcément plus. L'auteur aime les happy end. Mais travaille quand même !

(Moi) - Oui, madame.

(Fontaine) - Je suis un gars mais je te pardonne je vais pas faire des chichis pour ça.

(Moi) - Merci monsieur La Fontaine.

(Fontaine) - Et surtout... lis mes fables ! Enfin celles de mon arrière-arrière grand-père.

(Moi) - Euh... d'accord. Mais ça se trouve où ?

(Fontaine) -Tiens +un livre tout sec sort de la fontaine pleine d'eau, cherchez l'erreur+

(Moi) - Merci.

(Fontaine) - Mais le vends pas, espèce de vandale !

(Moi) - Je voulais même pas...

(Fontaine) - Humour, humour, mon petit.

(Moi) - J'SUIS PAS PETIT ! SALUT !"

Vendre des coquillages. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, c'est super dur. Déjà t'en a dix par jour sur la plage. 50 clochettes l'un, donc 500 clochettes par jour. 500 x 19 (et revoilà des maths !) donc je disais 500 x 19 font... 9500 clochettes tout pile ! Dire que l'auteur avait improvisé le nombre et le prix des coquillages (c'est vrai en plus) la matheuse en puissance quand même (elle ne va rentrer qu'en quatrième mais bon)... Mais il manque un coquillage ! Il manque 50 clochettes ! FMAku dit "il y en aura onze un jour comme par hasard".

Enfin ces infos là je les ai recueillis à la poste par le biais d'un pélican complètement niais qui voulait que je plante des fleurs. Mais en fait... Il n'y avait pas de coquillage aujourd'hui ! Mais FMAku m'a prévenu qu'il y aura un happy end et que ça tombe pile sur 9550 clochettes ! Je ne mourrai pas à la fin ! Winry ne ressuscitera pas !

"Salut, Edou, nonoss.

- Salut Cookie. _Tiens, voilà l'annonceur de nouvelles foireuses complètement foireux._

_- _Edou, je voudrais te dire quelque chose. .. Je vois pas comment dire tu vois...

- Vas-y dis je te frapperai pas.

- En fait eh bien... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Hein ?

- Euh...ce que je voulais te dire...Je te le dirais demain !

- Encore une fin foireuse c'est pas possible... eh FMAku c'est possible de faire une fin normale ?

(FMAku) - D'accord. +bisou sur la joue+ Ed je t'aime. Voilà tu l'as ta fin.

(Moi) - Mais-euh !"

Rapport de la journée: Un colonel un peu pervers, un super noeud papillon, une sorcière ventriloque et son chat, une fontaine aux souhaits foireuse et un chien messager foireux... à moins que ça soit une chienne ? That is the question ! (mais pourquoi cette phrase apparaît tout le temps ?)

* * *

FMAku: Coucou tout le monde ! Ma ch'tite fic a atteint les 30 reviews je suis très contente ! Merci merci et re-re-merci à tous ! 


	12. Ch 12: Déclarations en série

Chapitre 12: Déclarations en série

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part moi (parce que personne veut de moi TToTT)

Yes ! 790 visites ! Contenteeeeee !

* * *

Je me réveille après plusieurs semaines de profonde agonie (parce que l'auteur n'avait pas envie d'écrire la suite mais ça correspond à une nuit dans la fic vous comprenez ?) et je constate que pour une fois, le colonel est déjà réveillé. Ca m'évitera d'imiter Riza, et d'être à deux doigts de commettre un homicide. 

Je me dirige vers le café où il devrait être (info de FMAku) et tout à coup un TRNI (truc rose non identifié) apparaît devant moi. Il s'avère que c'est Cookie, le chien (la chienne ?) messager foireux.

"Coucou Edou !

- Euh... Salut.

- Ca va ?

- Euh... ouais.

- Tant mieux +coup de poing dans ma quinzième vertèbre+

- Euh... ouais. Au fait...

- Oui Edou ?

- T'es un gars ? Ou une fille ?

- Une fille voyons ! Ma fourrure rose le fait dire non ?

- Euh... ouais. Et tu voulais me dire quelque chose non ?

- Euh... oui... +rougit+

- Alors ? Dis !

- Eh bien..."

* * *

_**"C'est un P, un U, un B, c'est un L avec un I, tu mets CITÉ à la fin et ça fait publicité !"**_

_**Envy, le vrai: "Allez à mes cours de sadisme, obtenez votre diplôme de sadisme et vous verrez, vos fics seront encore mieux ! Je donne aussi des cours de yaoï. Si ça vous intéresse, allez sur envythebest.fr !**_

_**Envy: "C'est un E, un D, un E, c'est un S avec un T, tu mets DÉBILE à la fin et ça fait Ed est débile ! XD**_

_**(Ed) - Mais-euh !"

* * *

**_

Moi: "Alors tu veux me dire quoi ?

(Cookie) - Euh... JE T'AIME EDOU +rougit très fort tel un piment trempé dans du tabasco+

(Moi) - ... ? T'es sérieuse là ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un quelconque gage que tu as eu en mangeant de la fondue sinon tu vas mourir plus vite que tu le penses.

(Cookie) - Je suis très sérieuse Edou ! La preuve +sort une boîte de chocolats comme dans "Le père Noël est une ordure" (roulés à la main sous les aisselles XD)+

(Moi) - C'est quoi ? De la pâte à modeler marron ?

(Cookie) - Mais non ce sont des chocolats fait maison pour toi !

(Moi) - Désolé j'en veux pas. Garde-les.

(Cookie, mode chibi/ on) - Mais-euh ! Tant pis je vais les manger +mange tout en étant à deux doigts de vomir en grommelant "C'est super bon"+

(Moi) - J'y vais.

(Cookie) - Où ?

(Moi) - ... Loin.

(Cookie) - Mais on ne se reverra plus !

(Moi) - Peut-être."

Je pars vers le café, j'entre et je vois le colonel à moitié effondré sur le comptoir en train de pleurer des larmes de crocodile XD

Moi: "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe colonel ? Joséphine vous a lar...

(Roy) - RIZA VA ARRIVER !

(Moi) - C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour vous non ?

(Roy) - Elle va me faire travailler pendant le reste du moiiiiiis ! TToTT

(Moi) - C'est normal, vous avez fait que glander depuis que vous êtes ici.

(Roy) - C'est pas juuuuuuuuuuuuuste ! Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ?

(Moi) - Pourquoi vous parlez anglais colonel ?

(Roy) - Pour avoir la classe voyons +sourire émail diamant ©+

(Moi) - ... Ah bon. Café siou' plaît +boit+

(Roy) - C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

(Moi) - Vous voudriez que je dise quoi d'autre ? Je vous aime ?

(Roy) - Pourquoi pas... Je... J'AI RIEN DIT !

(Moi) - J'allais pas vous le dire de toute façon, ce n'est pas yaoï, information de FMAku.

(Roy) - Ouf...

_Et à ce moment-là..._

(Moi) - ... Des tonnes de fans de Roy x Ed pleurent parce que maintenant ils savent que cette fic débile n'est pas yaoï.

(Roy) - C'est quoi cette narration foireuse ?

(Moi) - Je pensais qu'un peu de narration pourrait...

(Roy) - Augmenter le quota de mots de cette fic je sais.

(Moi) - Euh... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais bon passons.

(Roy) - ...

(Moi) - ...

(Moi) - J'y vais.

(Roy) - Je te suis.

(Moi) - Ok...

(Roy) - Au fait on va où ?

(Moi) - Aucune idée."

Le colonel et moi nous dirigeons donc vers Aucune idée (me demandez pas où c'est) et on finit par décider de retourner à la maison que, malheureusement, on partageait. C'est alors qu'une furie bleue et jaune arriva sans crier gare: c'est un train. Désolé du mauvais jeu de mots, en fait il s'agit du premier lieutenant Hawkeye qui, manifestement, arborait un magnifique sourire crispé et semblait en sueur: elle avait l'air de nous avoir cherché dans tout Central (enfin le minuscule Central dans lequel on habite.

Hawkeye: "Je vous ai cherché partout !

(Moi) - _Tiens, j'avais raison._

(Roy) - C'est la faute au Fullmetal. Il fait n'importe quoi quand il est tout seul.

(Hawkeye): Ce n'est pas bien de mentir colonel.

(Moi) - Premier lieutenant, vous savez que le colonel a rêvé de vous... enfin... il rêvait de vous en minijupe, en serveuse et je ne sait plus trop, et puis il parlait de photos que j'ai soit-disant prises.

(Hawkeye) - Je vois. +regard assassin se posant sur Roy+

(Roy) - Il ment. Et de toute façon il n'a pas de preuve valable.

**! Objection !**_ (vive la phoenix wright attitude ! XD)_

(Moi) - Quel dommage colonel ! Vous étiez à deux doigts d'être innocent, mais moi, tel un véritable avocat, je ne donne jamais de version des faits **sans preuve irréfutable ! pose Phoenix Wright**

(Roy) - Alors, le petit avocat, montre cette preuve.

(Moi) - ... C'est votre dernier mot ? Parce que vous allez le regretter.

(Roy) - ... Allez-y.

J'ai fouillé vaguement la poche intérieure de mon manteau et j'ai sorti une cassette

audio (merci à FMAku de m'avoir expliqué comment ça marche) J'ai mis la cassette dans une machine tellement poussiéreuse qu'on ne voyait pas ce qui était marqué sous les boutons et elle paraissait grise clair au lieu de noire. J'appuie sur play (après avoir débarrassé cette machine de la poussière la recouvrant).

* * *

_**"C'est un P, un U, un B, c'est un L avec un I, tu mets CITÉ à la fin et ça fait publicité !"**_

_**Al: "Achetez l'huile pour armure Al'huile ! Al'huile, pour une armure qui scintille ! **_

_**(Fantôme de Winry) - Ca rime pas !**_

_**(Al) - Winry c'est en train de tourner là !**_

_**(Fantôme de Winry) - +soupir+"**_

_**Al: "C'est un A, un L, un apostrophe, c'est un H avec un U, tu mets ILE à la fin et ça fait Al'huile !**_

_**(Fantôme de Winry) - T'es obligé de faire des trucs pourris ?**_

_**(Al) - ..."

* * *

**_

Pendant la publicité on a écouté la cassette en entier, plus on avançait, plus la main du premier lieutenant se rapprochait de son holster jusqu'à l'atteindre et poser le canon de son pistolet sur la tempe du colonel avec une colère noire. J'ai adressé mon plus beau sourire sadique au colonel.

Moi: "_Bien fait !_

(Hawkeye) - Merci de m'avoir éclairée sur les fantasmes de ce jeune homme. Dire que je venais pour lui faire ma déclaration...

(Moi) - Déclaration... d'impôts ?

(Hawkeye) - Bien sûr que non ! J'allais lui déclarer mon amour !

(Roy, mode chibi étoiles dans les yeux/ on) - C'est vrai ?

(Hawkeye) - Laissez-moi finir colonel. Ce que Ed m'a montrée m'a particulièrement dégoûtée. Je pensais que vous étiez différent des autres. J'ai eu raison... sauf que là ce n'est pas vraiment positif.

(Roy) - Lieutenaaaaaaaaant ! Pouvez pas me faire ça à moi votre supérieur !

(Hawkeye) - Je ne suis pas sensée vous aimer, à ce que je sache.

(Roy) - Je dois admettre que vous avez raison.

(Moi) - _En même temps avec un pistolet sur sa tempe il est obligé de l'admettre XD_

(Hawkeye) - Faisons un marché colonel.

(Roy) - Un marché ?

(Moi) - Avec des légumes +regard noir du lieutenant+

(Hawkeye) - Moi je vais devoir repartir mais je vous laisse ça. + montre un camion rempli de rapports et dossiers+ Si, dans dix-huit jours, vous n'avez pas fini vos dossiers en retard, vous êtes un homme mort. Si vous les finissez... je vous invite au restaurant et tous les effectifs féminins de l'armée porteront des minijupes pendant un mois. Et Edward, prévenez-moi s'il fait des rêves dans le genre de la cassette.

(Moi) - D'accord.

(Roy) - Chouette +bave tel Glutonny devant une centaine d'humains bien juteux+

(Hawkeye) - A bientôt."

Je suis allé sur la plage et j'ai ramassé mes coquillages quotidiens et je les ai vendus à Bigoudi qui a succédé à Tom Nook. Le colonel ne s'était toujours pas remis de la déclaration du lieutenant. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, quand soudain j'ai vu...un éclair vert. Voyant que la nuit allait bientôt tomber (et vu que j'en ai marre des fins foireuses) je suis rentré à la maison en compagnie du colonel.

Rapport de la journée: Trois déclarations (dont une fausse), un colonel qui bave plus qu'un pitbull, un premier lieutenant persuasif, Cookie, J-18, l'auteur qui est un peu plus sympa maintenant (mais sa remontée de sadisme ne saurait tarder), et c'est à peu près tout.


	13. Ch13: Que ce chap soit maudit à jamais !

Ch13 : Que ce chapitre soit maudit à jamais !

Disclaimer : La malédiction de Sucredorge-sama a frappé et m'empêche d'être le propriétaire des persos de FMA et d'Animal Crossing. Pas juste !

Je me réveille tant bien que mal quand d'un seul coup, une pluie de substance rouge tombe sur moi. Du sang ? Puis je me fais envahir pas des tonnes d'oiseaux. Je regarde autour de moi… rien. Je regarde le miroir et j'aperçois la vérité.

Le fameux sang est en fait de la confiture de framboises et les oiseaux ne sont que des plumes rose flashy qui n'ont jamais fait partie du plumage d'un volatile. Apparemment, l'époque du goudron et des plumes blanches est révolue. Mais qui peut-être à l'origine de cette attaque rose ? Le colonel dort. À moins qu'il fasse semblant.

« Colonel !

Mmmh ? Pourquoi t'es recouvert de plumes roses ?

C'est pas vous qui m'avez recouvert de… ça ?

Bah non, je dors.

Ah… je vais chercher le coupable +détective Conan et phoenix Wright powa+

Bon je me change et je te suis.»

Je descends en regardant de tous côtés, au cas où des ninjas roses me sauteraient dessus. Mais rien. Je sors. J'entends un bip répétitif et aigu. Cherchant à bousiller la source de ce bruit incroyablement saoulant, je regarde la boîte aux lettres. Une bombe ? Ah non, c'est le bruit signalant qu'il y a du courrier. J'ouvre pour taire ce bruit incessant. C'est une lettre rose décorée d'autocollants en forme de fleurs, arc-en-ciel etc…

« Salut Edou !

Tu vas bien après ton super réveil en rose ? C'est pour te dire que tu me manquais beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup (x 10 au moins) donc je reviens (sans ma belle-mère). Aussi c'est ma belle-mère qui a pris tes économies mais j'ai pas réussi à la rattraper donc je reviens.

Voilou ! Bizouille à tout de suite !

Envy ! X3 »

Les seules paroles qui me viennent sont : « Moi qui pensais m'en être débarrassé… Quelle galèèèèèèèèère ! (réveille le Shikamaru qui est en toi ! XD) »

« The boulet is back ! Yeah !

(Moi) – Quand on parle du lapin…

(Roy) - … Les ennuis arrivent.

(Envy) – Nyo à vous camarades !

(Moi) – Nyo ?

(Roy) – On vient de penser à la même chose.

(Roy et moi) – Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiii ?

(Envy) – Chips, cot cot !

(Moi) – Perdu.

(Roy) – Quelle curieuse impression de déjà-vu.

(Moi) – Ouais.

(Envy) – Moi je trouve pas !

(Moi) – Normal vu la mémoire que tu as.

(Envy) – Merci !

(Moi) – Pas la peine de me remercier. _Je sous-entendais seulement le fait que tu n'en avais pas mais bon…_

(Roy) – On va au café j'en ai marre.

(Moi) – Ok.

(Envy) – Ouais !

(Roy et moi) – Pas toi ! Chips !

(Envy) - … Mais-euh !

(Ed) – Perdu…

(Roy) – C'est même plus marrant… »

Nous avancions donc vers le café avec comme bruit de fond les nyolling stones (CD de Envy). Nous prenons tous un café au lait de thon (de mieux en mieux cette histoire…) et après avoir tabassé le piaf qui nous les a servis, nous repartons sans payer. De toute façon la police n'existe pas ici niark niark .

« Colonel…

Oui ?

Vous voulez voir le premier lieutenant en minijupe ?

Bien sûr ! C'est ma seule raison de vivre +yeux pleins d'étoiles en pleurs+

Travaillez alors ! Vous vous souvenez de la promesse du lieutenant ?

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je l'aurais oubliée ?

Parce que vous avez une mémoire de poisson rouge ?

Tu veux retourner au vrai Central ?

Ouais !

Alors ne t'avises pas de m'insulter ou je déchire ton billet !

J'aurais qu'à prendre le vôtre !

Impossible ! J'ai pris un billet « plus d'un mètre vingt » ! Tu peux pas l'utiliser t'es trop petit !

… Allez vous faire voir colonel… Et travaillez si vous voulez voir votre lieutenant préféré en minijupe !

Je veux pas voir Havoc en minijupe tu sais ?

Vous savez très bien de qui je parle.

Qui ?

Lieutenant Hawkeye.

… Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Faites pas l'imbécile colonel.

Bon on y va ?

Où ?

Je sais pas mais les lecteurs doivent s'impatienter là ! En plus, Envy parle plus.

C'est vrai ça ! On va où ?

(Envy) – Au pays magique !

(Roy et moi) – Au pays magique ?

(Envy) – Ouais !

(Moi) - …

(Envy) – Bah quoi +yeux chibis en larmes+

(Moi) – T'as pas dit chips.

(Envy) - +yeux chibis en larmes+ Mais c'est vous qui avez dit que…

(Roy) – Que quoi ?

(Envy) – Que…

(Ed) – Que ?

(Envy) – Que les lecteurs en avaient marre de l'histoire de chips !

(Moi) – Mais personne ne la connaît l'histoire de chips la pomme de terre passée tragiquement à la friteuse +snif+

(Roy) – Épargne-la moi j'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal +snif+

(Envy) – Je parle de quand vous parlez en même temps et que je dis chips !

(Roy) – Aaaaaaaaah …

(Ed) – T'as vu ça finit bien.

(Roy) – Chouette.

(Envy) – On va au pays magique ?

(Ed) – Regarde, la nuit tombe ! On fera ça demain !

(Roy) – T'as l'air drôlement réjoui.

(FMAku) – Tu ne devrais pas pourtant +sourire sadique+

(Moi) – Et pourquoi ?

(FMAku) – Parce que… tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre la nuit est tombée ! Niark niark ! »

Rapport du jour : Chapitre pas mouvementé du tout pour cause de flemme de la part de l'auteur, mais… POURQUOI ELLE A FAIT REVENIR ENVY ?

Bonus pour enfants sages

L'histoire de Chips la pomme de terre

_Il était une fois, un joli tubercule de pomme de terre, né avec son frère jumeau, et comme ils ont crié en même temps (quand ils sont nés) leurs parents les ont appelés chips et perdu._

_Perdu, en se promenant dans le coin de terre où il était planté, se perdit. Ses parents ne s'en préoccupèrent pas en disant que vu son nom, c'était bien normal. Chips devint donc fils unique et eut une enfance heureuse, jusqu'au jour de ses 18 ans, où il fut à maturité, donc un agriculteur le prit et je balança en boîte, où, avouons-le, il y avait de bien belles patates._

_Chips était heureux et dragua des patates, au moment où la musique du moteur du camion qui les transportait s'arrêta. Il fut séparé de quelques amies, mais pas de sa préférée, Martine. On les mis dans des bacs verts, puis ils ont été transportés dans un sac plastique fort inconfortable. Puis ils se firent éplucher la peau (ce qui fait très mal), se sont fait découpés et se sont jetés dans une piscine très profonde, remplie avec un liquide jaune, entre amis, entassés. Tout se passait bien, il discutait avec Martine, le monde est beau, les oiseaux chantent etc…_

_Mais d'un coup, la piscine devint brûlante, il voulait s'enfuir mais il n'avait pas de membres. Il survécut malgré tout à cette cuisson. Mais pas à la bouche des enfants._

_Fin_

Alors ? Super cette histoire nan ?

(Roy) - Ca se finit pas bieeeeeen ! TToTT

(FMAku) - Depuis quand on peut accéder à la rubrique réservée à l'auteur hein ?

(Roy) - S t'eu plait +yeux chibi en larmes+ Je ferai ce que tu veux !

(FMAku) - T'es sûr +sourire pervers et sadique (mais c'est une blague)+

(Roy) - Tout compte fait je pars !

(FMAku) - Tu es un homme sage Roy...


End file.
